This invention relates generally to lighting fixtures designed for recessed mounting in a ceiling surface and more particularly to an assembly for converting a recess mounted lighting fixture into one for adjustably illuminating a wall closely adjacent to the ceiling surface in which the lighting fixture is mounted.
Presently, lighting fixtures are available which are designed to be recess mounted in a ceiling surface a predetermined distance from an adjacent wall for illumination of a predetermined area of the wall. These fixtures are referred to in the lighting industry as "wall wash" fixtures. In many cases, these lighting fixtures are permanently configured to provide a predetermined illumination pattern on the adjacent wall and are not adjustable for varying the area being illuminated. Furthermore, if it ever should be desired to use the fixture for providing only downlight, these prior art fixtures must, in most cases, be removed and replaced with an appropriate recessed fixture.
Other lighting fixtures including arrangements employing baffles and reflectors for directing light from the fixture in various directions, are shown in United States patents. Some examples of these patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,397,803; 1,533,615; 2,113,777; 2,128,470; and 2,665,371.
None of the aforementioned patents describes a fixture which can be recess mounted nor which is suitable both as a "wall wash" fixture and as a conventional, recessed lighting fixture for illuminating an area directly below the ceiling in which the fixture is mounted.